


【二人花】一时兴起

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Also can seiyu maru be a thing, Established Relationship, I'm so ready for kyuuso, M/M, Top!Maruyama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 为了爽。





	【二人花】一时兴起

“因为你知道我365天24个小时，每时每刻都深深爱着你。”  
  
丸山讲这句话的时候和他平时的声调不同，也和成田念台词的方式不同。谢天谢地，不然下次见到这位共演大仓铁定先笑上个五分钟。但丸山声音温和平稳，和他划过大仓尾椎骨的手指一样激起一阵电流。  
  
也不知道丸山哪来的兴致搞这些奇奇怪怪的play。不，大仓大概有些主意。多半是上次编年史的配音在SNS反应良好，那些和他本人一样网络上瘾的粉丝又在畅想他可以尝试声优的工作，才能解释为什么他一时兴起翻开了自己主演电影的漫画，有模有样的和自己对台词。  
  
大仓对于丸山遗失的专业精神非常不屑，谁对台词还对到了床上。可他这会儿没法表示抗议，因为丸山开始时亲吻他，他也就乐于仰起头和丸山玩争夺氧气的游戏，他尝起来全是牙膏味。丸山对他不专心的态度不满，离开时牙齿刮过他的下唇，使得大仓重新摔回床铺里去。  
  
丸山粗糙的舌苔按在他胸前时大仓动了动手，想要推开他，奈何他现在也失去了对那里的控制。  
  
大仓认识缠绕在他手腕上的这根领带。他在阅读导演与丸山访谈时一半注意力都在那上面，从肋骨之间翻腾而起的和食欲等同的欲望一路向下。他不由自主的吞咽，丸山抓住这个时间将啃食的目标转移到了他的喉结上。  
  
平时大仓是只定不会像现在一样闲着的。他乐意去掐丸山的乳首或腰腹，力道在玩笑和挑逗之间，为的是打乱丸山的步调，在丸山喘息也加重的时候和他交换一个溢出笑意的吻。但他现在双手被桎梏，丸山还变本加厉的抓着他的手腕，倒真像是他在电影里演绎的只能被动接受的角色。  
  
丸山开始扩张他。他太熟悉丸山手指的形状了，不光这些时候，就连在舞台上握着贝斯的样子都能让他心猿意马。这就如同丸山熟知用什么方法将他点燃，比如一个眼神，比如他敏感点的位置。丸山恶劣的进出，手指微屈让指节压过前列腺，冷眼看着大仓别过头努力的想把尖叫吞回肚子里。大仓的下面高高翘起来，已经有些委屈的开始吐出前液。  
  
“丸，”大仓讨好地用小腿摩挲着丸山，他一向以撒娇示意服软，“啊、隆平，摸……摸摸我。”  
  
丸山早已脱离角色，但他压着大仓的手根本没有拿开的意思。他俯下身，将笑意和话语通过震动传进大仓耳朵里。  
  
“小忠这么有精神啊，”他眼神略过大仓的勃起，浓厚的仿佛有实感，大仓觉得再来几次他能直接这么射出来。  
  
“那小忠一定能自己出来的，对吧？”


End file.
